Quod Tenebris Agente
Quod Tenebris Agente is the fifth episode of FlamingoMask. Warning Story Prologue Elsewhere.... Back in the farthest reaches of space, past the planet Jenjora, the evil space tyrant Emperor Goro views the Earth from afar at his palace, plotting his next move... (Emperor Goro) <(The Nocturne persists....if their is a battle to be done on this planet Earth, then so be it. However, I will need to step up my game. Three of some of my monsters have already been slain during the Blood Harvest....for this, I shall deploy someone who can control my monsters and send them out whenever, instead of sending them all out independently. For this....I shall deploy my best agent out to Earth to kill FlamingoMask once and for all.) Emperor Goro then calls forth one his agent from the stars. Out in space, a gem glows out in space, before then bursting into sapphire flames and then forming into a figure. The alien figure appeared to be pale white in color, with some purple and black thrown in there. Her eyes were jet black as the night sky and she appeared somewhat fish-like and oddly humanoid at the same time. However, a cold presence could be felt around her. She then flew down to Emperor Goro's palace, landing before him. (Celestina) *poses, introduces herself* <(I am here, Emperor Goro.) (Emperor Goro) <(Agent Celestina, so nice of you to drop in.) (Agent Celestina) <(Why have you summoned me? Do you need me to slay another one of your more "treacherous" members again?") (Emperor Goro) <(Not quite. You see, I have a very important assignment for you. I want you to go down to Earth and take charge of operations while I am busy up here. I want you to summon my monsters and kill FlamingoMask, and destroy his allies so that humanity is vulnerable to us!) (Agent Celestina) <(Sounds like a lot to do....but I accept.) (Agent Celestina) <(Although I must ask....who is FlamingoMask?) (Emperor Goro) <(He is our greatest threat at the moment. He is a Nocturne who had fled from his homeworlds's destruction that I caused. So far, he has killed three of my monsters. I do not want this to go on.) (Agent Celestina) <(So I see....) (Emperor Goro) <(We must not let him get in the way of our plans.) (Emperor Goro) <(What does this mean for you? Well, as current champion of my agents, it is your duty to make sure he does not succeed.) (Agent Celestina) <(I see, Emperor Goro. Very well then, I shall take care of the Nocturne....with pleasure.) *she then sheathes out her arm blades, sharpening them* (Agent Celestina) *then flies off, heading to Earth* (Emperor Goro) <(Go forth, Celestina! Defeat FlamingoMask!) Scene 1 Back on Earth.... Meanwhile in the city of Hokkaido, a bank robbery has been going on. A shiny black car speeds by fast, being chased by a HAM mongoose. Inside the HAM Mongoose itself is none other than Heinrich Myer and Allan Kane. (Heinrich Myer) <(We've almost got 'em now!) The two robbers inside of the black car see that there being chased still, and their nearing a dead end. ("Robber 1") <(Ah crap, what do we do now?) ("Robber 2") <(We can still outspeed them! Now is our chance, let's take it while we can!) *puts on the gas, speeds by even faster* The black car then makes a turn, trying to speed back aways from the HAM Mongoose (Heinrich Myer) *sees this* <(Oh no you don't!) *rams his HAM Mongoose against the black car* The black car then crashes into the HAM Mongoose, proceeding to go spinning and then crash against some fence, stopping the robbers in their tracks. Heinrich and Allan then drive their HAM Mongoose towards the black car and get out. Allan Kane inspects the car however for a bit. (Allan Kane) *checks the HAM Mongoose* <(You know there were simpler ways of stopping those two.) *keeps checking for any signs of damage* (Heinrich Myer) <(Well come on, it's not like we had much options there. Besides it's my Mongoose.) (Allan Kane) <(Ugh, lucky for you there's no damage here. Now let's go check on those bandits.) Allan and Heinrich then rush up to the robber's car. Heinrich takes out his Stun Nightstick, while Allan Kane takes out some laser pistol. (Allan Kane) *poses* <(Alright, come out with your hands up!) The two robbers then come out of the car from their sides, raising their hands up in the air as told. (Allan Kane) <(Drop the disguises!) The robbers then both gulp, and then shed their human disguises, revealing their true forms. (Cicada Man) and (Alien Kukaratch) *glare at Allan and Heinrich* (Allan Kane) <(Oh boy, the insects are back in town.) *aims his gun at the two in case* (Heinrich Myer) *walks over to the car, searches the contents of the car* (Heinrich Myer) *raises head up as he's done searching, yells to Allan* <(YEP! There's a lot of stolen cash in here.) (Allan Kane) <(Alright, I'll take it from here.) *then contacts back to HAM* <(Hello, Constantin Kalmar? I got the two. Turns out their alien bank robbers. They've stolen about....*turns to Heinrich* How much?) (Heinrich Myer) <($40,000!) (Allan Kane) <(About $40,000 equivalent in yen. We stopped the two in their tracks fortunately.) (Constantin Kalmar) <(That is good. Now detain the two and bring them to HAM immediately.) (Allan Kane) <(Sir yes sir!) (Constantin Kalmar) <(Good. Now see you later.) *signs off* (Allan Kane) <(Alright now time to cuf--- Just as Allan Kane finishes talking to Constantin, then the Cicada Man and Alien Kukaratch pull out their Electro-Brass Knuckles and charge at both Allan and Heinrich. (Allan Kane) <(Stop in the name of th---*then gets shocked by the Cicada Man's electro brass knuckles* <(AAAAAGH!) *staggers back, repositions himself* Heinrich and the Cicada Man duke each other out, with the Alien Kukaratch swinging his fists armed with the electro-brass knuckles, electrical energy crackling from the knuckles. Heinrich swings his stun nightstick around like a bat, before then he finally manages to land a hit against the Alien Kukaratch's head, shocking him first. (Alien Kukaratch) <(AaAaAaAaAaAaAAAAAAAAAGH!) *falls over, knocked out cold* (Heinrich Myer) <(WOO! Ich habe einen!) (Cicada Man) *swings his arms towards Allan Kane, his brass knuckles crackling* <(You're toast!) (Allan Kane) *takes out his HAM Magnum and then fires at the Cicada Man's ground, creating a small blast to go up in front of him* (Cicada Man) *staggers back* <(Aaargh!) (Heinrich Myer) *rushes up, bashes his Stun Nightstick against Cicada Man* The Cicada Man then falls over, shocked and also defeated as well. Allan Kane and Heinrich Myer then fist each other, and then cuff the two insect aliens. (Allan Kane) <(Alright. Now let's take these two away and then return the stolen cash.) (Heinrich Myer) <(Right.) After doing so, Allan and Heinrich then take away the two bug aliens and the stolen money into their HAM Mongoose and drive away. However.....then in the distance, a glowing orb then descends down to the ground. The anomaly then flies into the woods, where it then lands down to the ground. Within seconds, a flash then occurs. Celestina then appears, having landed down to Earth finally. (Celestina) *scans the area, standing still as a statue where she's at. After finishing scanning, she then moves forwards slowly* <(Let's get down to business....) Celestina then dashed through a forest in Hokkaido, climbing the trees and running by really fast. Before she was to get started on her mission, she needed to blend in with the human society, she believed. So she was going to need a human disguise. She was also hungry too. Her species can obtain a human form by consuming their target. As she kept running, she then stopped by a big tree and heard someone talking. She laid low and listened. A woman in her early 20's then walked by, going on a walk by herself. (Miyo) *walking by, looking around at the scenery of the forest* <(It's so nice out here. Kind of eerie, but at the same time so beautiful...) Celestina hid some more, still eyeing the human woman however. Once Miyo stopped by and got out a bottle of water and drank it, Celestina then saw her chance. (Celestina) <(Easy prey.) Celestina then leaped up in the air and then landed behind Miyo. Before the young woman could even properly react, Celestina, then opened up her large sucker-like mouth, revealing a large row of teeth and then got out her arm blades. Celestina then tackled Miyo....Within a few minutes later, Celestina had already consumed the young woman and then walked out, taking on her new human form. Celestina in her human form then walked out of the forest and then looked out to Hokkaido. (Celestina) *nods her head, then heads out* Celestina then stealthily dashed by, then appeared by the Hōheikyō Dam. She looked up at the dam and then nodded her head. This would be her first target of destruction. (Celestina) <(This will do.) *then whips out a canister* (Celestina) <(For my first attack, it only makes sense I summon "the first".) *then raises up her canister, points it up in the air* A dark purple beam is then shot out from the monster canister---and out from the canister then comes out the space monster known as--- (Bemular) *roars, lands down to the ground* (Bemular) *moves around, scans his area for a bit, before then eyeing the Hōheikyō Dam and then moving forward to it* Celestina then commanded Bemular to destroy the Hōheikyō Dam. which to then Bemular nodded and then went right to work. Celestina then ran off, making sure that she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Scene 2 Meanwhile, back with HAM... (Constantin Kalmar) *walks up towards Allan Kane and Heinrich Myer, seeing the two captured bug aliens* (Constantin Kalmar) <(Good work you two. That's two less threats we'll have to deal with now.) (Cicada Man) and (Alien Kukaratch) *both growl* (Constantin Kalmar) <(Now then, time to deport these two.) Just then, following after the two alien's deportation, an alarm goes off, alarming everyone within HAM headquarters. (Constantin Kalmar) <(What goes on!?) (Dr. Kanedama) *bursts open the doors, rushes to Constantin Kalmar* <(We got bad news Captain! Come quick!) Dr. Kanedama and Constantin Kalmar then rush up to the monitors along with the other HAM members. There on their screen, they see Bemular wreaking havoc and attacking the Hōheikyō Dam. (Dr. Kanedama) <(Bemular has been sighted at Hōheikyō Dam! ) Everyone was in deep shock over this, however they obviously knew not to panic. (Jeevz) <(Bemular? That's the first monster to fight an Ultraman.) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(If he succeeds in destroying that dam, many lives will be lost.) (Constantin Kalmar) <(Not to mention there will be major flooding issues.) *Constantin Kalmar then turns, faces his crew* (Constantin Kalmar) <(We'll have to get down to the bottom of this immediately! HAM members, let's go!) The HAM members then quickly go out on their HAM Kestrels and fly to where Bemular is at. (Bemular) *lashes his tail over and over at the dam.* The dam is more durable than Bemular has thought, however so far Bemular has been making progress. Just a few more hits and it's down for the count. Bemular then roars out to the sky and prepares to destroy the dam, before then missile fire strikes at his back. He turned to face who shot at him and looked up. The HAM Kestrels had then arrived. (Constantin Kalmar) *piloting one of the Kestrels, leading the charge* (Constantin Kalmar) <(Attention HAM members; do not use any more missile fire until we get the monster away from the dam. We'll have to create a diversion first.) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(Got it!) (Heinrich Myer) <(Got it!) (Allan Kane)